States and Minds
by saradroveteganwild
Summary: A family vacation leads Tegan and Sara into exploring boundaries. Quincest.


Author's Note!

So this is going to be a short chapter fanfic. It's not really an AU, like this could take place the year before they become musicians and tour and stuff. Or it could be an AU, where they're still twins but don't become famous musicians. Whichever you decide :) I hope everyone likes it and gives me positive feedback. This is my first smut fanfic so I hope I can write frequently and make it awesome!

* * *

It was that time of year again, family vacation. Road tripping across North America, from our home in Canada to our mom's favorite place, a tiny island off the coast of Florida. The road trip itself usually wasn't too much fun; our step dad liked to stay on schedule, only stopping for nights at cheap hotels and necessary gas station breaks every few hours, getting frustrated if we weren't making good time. Our mom used this time to have what she called "family bonding moments" in which we played road games or talked about our lives or sang to music. But this year's road trip was going to be different. My twin sister Tegan and I had put together all the money we'd saved up over the last few years, and purchased an old but working car. It was ours, and our parents had agreed to let us take turns driving the 4500 kilometers to our destination. Even though we were driving by ourselves, we still had to stick to the schedule, leaving us no time to stop anywhere interesting. But as far as I was concerned, it was better than having to be stuck in a car with my parents and Tegan for what seemed like endless hours.

I was driving for the first day, and we were making good time when we came up to our first gas station stop. Simultaneously my twin and I turned to each other, hands up and ready for rock, paper, scissors, loser has to pump gas, winner gets snacks.

"Hey no fair!" I shouted at Tegan, who had sneakily reached a hand behind her and opened the car door, jumping out and running across the parking lot, into the gas station. I sighed and climbed out, swearing to myself to make Tegan pump gas for the rest of the journey. She reappeared just as I had finished, holding two Styrofoam cups and bags of chips in her hands.

"Here Sara, they had slushies so I got us both one", she said, handing me one of the cups. I started to say thank you, but a truck driving past full of college age boys whistled and shouted out of the windows at us. Tegan smiled at them, but we both knew neither of us was interested. We had come out as gay the previous year, but I knew Tegan had more experience with the opposite gender than I had. I looked down at what we were wearing, both clothed in shorts and t shirts. I took a little more time checking Tegan out, and quickly sipped my slushie before she realized what I had been doing.

"What kind is this?" I asked, it was good, but I couldn't place the flavor right away.

"Red", she said with a shrug, climbing back into the passenger side of our car, leaving me to drive once again. I shot her a look once I was settled in my seat. "Seriously, I don't know more than that, but I got us different colors in case I didn't like mine" Tegan reached over and took a sip from my straw, laughing and joking that hers was better.

"Lucky you" I grumbled, putting the car into drive and heading out towards the highway.

A couple hours and a long stretch of the boring interstate later, my sister's iPod and the only source of entertainment died. We sat in silence for a few minutes, until Tegan sighed and started flipping through radio stations, only achieving static or music genres neither of us liked. She sighed again, and put her feet up on the dashboard. "I'm bored" she announced.

"Well what do you want me to do? You should have brought books or something like I did' I replied back to her.

"You know I can't read anything, because I'll get car sick. Let's talk about stuff."

"Fine, you start a conversation and I'll join in", I let her decide what to say, so I could focus on driving and not have to pay so much attention to the topic.

"That's not how it works smartass. If I could just start a conversation like that I'd already have done it. You don't give a shit about anything I want to talk about."

"Probably because I don't know most of the people you bring up. Just, like, pick something we're both interested in."

"So... Smashing Pumpkins or sex then?" Tegan said, laughing at her own joke.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure there's more than that."

"Maybe." She turned her face to look out the window, not making me give her amusement. I turned my attention back to the road again, checking to make sure we were still going the right way and I hadn't missed any turning points.

"Have you ever used toys?" Tegan asked all of a sudden.

'What?" I was so surprised at the question she had asked I didn't know what else to say.

"Sex toys Sara, like strap ons and vibrators and shit."

"I know what they are, but you must be really desperate for something to talk about" still surprised she had asked.

"Or maybe I'm genuinely curious."

"But why would you want to know that right now?"

"Okay, I'm really bored. You gonna answer or what?"

If she could get personal, so could I. "I will if you will."

It was dark out now, and there wasn't enough light in the car for me to read her facial expressions. After a brief hesitation, she said "fine, you first".

Now it was my turn to be hesitant, I still wasn't comfortable with the question and I felt like talking about my sex life with my twin sister was a little weird. But Tegan had accepted my challenge and I couldn't back out now. "Okay yes, a couple times" I decided to go a little further to see if she would too. "I like them being used on me more though".

"Wow, really, what's it like?"

"No, your turn now" I insisted, wanting to hear her answer.

"Nope, never, not on me, not on anyone else. Now what's it like?"

Once again, I was surprised at something Tegan had said during this car ride, but talks like this only came few apart, so I tried coming up with an explanation that would both make my twin happy and wouldn't be too explicit. "Um, it's good both ways. When you use one, it takes more effort to do it right but you can have more control. And when you have one used on you, you can feel more."

Tegan nodded and looked thoughtful, and then asked "so it's not like better or worse than regular fingers and tongue sex?"

"It's something you need to try out for yourself Tegan". She didn't say anything back, so I let the conversation drop. I looked over at her, and her eyes were closed. I didn't think she was actually sleeping, but I figured she'd had enough to occupy her thoughts for a while.


End file.
